The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietial denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Dark Ozenda`.
The new variety was discovered as a whole plant natural mutation of the variety `Ozenda` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,419) in Staden, Belgium. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.